


The Crimson Flower Withers

by coronyne



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, CF seteth is still nice, Confessions, Demonic Beast, F/M, Flashbacks, Romance, Shambhala, Spoilers, crimson flower epilogue, i broke hubert, i don't really know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coronyne/pseuds/coronyne
Summary: The battle of Shambhala ended in heartbreak. Byleth was gone and Hubert broke. Not knowing what to do, the Black Eagle Strike Force turned to a certain green-haired duo for help.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

This is it, the final mission for the Black Eagle Strike Force. In other words, this is the last obstacle between them and their ideal world…Shambhala. After months of researching their technology and locating their base, the emperor and her trusty companions finally set foot in this ancient subterranean city.

“My uncle will be here, possibly commanding the troops.” Edelgard says, her lavender eyes firmed with resolve.

“Yes. However, it is highly unlikely that he will continue assuming his false identity.” Hubert replies after a quick analysis on the matter.

“Ah. You mean Thales.” Byleth says, looking Hubert in the eye.

“He will have no reason to keep up his disguise if we are already here on his doorstep.” Hubert says.

“It doesn’t matter who he actually is. He is a foe to be struck down. All right. Let’s begin.” Edelgard says calmly before her demeanor turns to that of a dignified emperor’s. “Generals of the Black Eagle Strike Force! I have but two orders for you. Eliminate all who stand in your way, and make it out alive. Now, advance!”

And with that, the battle begins. Hubert will never admit it to anyone, but he actually feels anxious about this particular battle. It’s not just because the Slitherers had developed many kinds of dangerous weaponry that he will probably never fully understand in his lifetime, but also because he now has to carry another responsibility beside his sworn duties to Lady Edelgard: Byleth’s safety.

Back before their academy days, Hubert only protected the woman because Lady Edelgard wished so. Her death would have devastated the imperial princess, which…would have been problematic for him. Then one thing after another happened and she gained the power of the Goddess. His distrust in her reached the peak after that incident, but she soon proved herself to Edelgard and him by pointing her sword at those inhuman creatures that were technically her family.

Byleth confounded him. Her expressionless face, her choices, her mindset. Everything about her was so confusing, but before he could truly uncover all her secrets, she died. If it were a random girl pestering Edelgard, he would say _good riddance_. However, seeing everyone, Edelgard especially, disheartened and crushed had him realize that somewhere deep inside his heart, he cared. He cared about this girl who was somewhat similar to him, who closed her heart and rejected anyone who tried to look inside. He wanted her to return, not just for her battle prowess or her tactical genius, but for her presence and her love for her students.

After her eventual awakening, Hubert started to feel something that he had never experienced before. Whenever he caught a glimpse of her, he felt the warmth of… _friendship_? No. It was deeper than that. Whatever it was, it made him want to protect her. It wasn’t to obey Edelgard’s order, but out of the desire to shield her from danger because losing her once was enough.

Somewhere along the conquest, he figured out what that mysterious feeling was. He was shocked to learn that he was _in love_ , and even more so when Byleth actually returned his feelings. Though he faced internal conflict between his initial duties and this newfound obligation, she helped him sort it out and kept supporting him through the war.

However, at the end of the war, she died. Again. Hubert remembered his heart breaking as Byleth’s green hair fell to the ground, motionless as Edelgard clutched her body. He rushed to the women’s side, only to find that she was still breathing and all traces of her godlike power were gone. He looked to Edelgard, who nodded to him in return, and held Byleth tight, heaving a sigh of relief. _You are such a trouble,_ he thought _, always making me worry._

The thought of her dying and returning, _twice_ , makes him ill at ease. She escaped death so many times, but only due to her divine power. But now… “Please be cautious. I do not wish to lose you again.” Hubert says to Byleth, who looks more than ready to kick some Slitherers butt.

“I’ll be fine.” She smiles as she says. _She’s certainly become expressive,_ he thought to himself. Her smile seems to have a strange effect on him. She is always beautiful, but when she smiles, she is radiant, and his heart flutters a bit at the thought. “You should also be careful, my love.”

She closes in for a hug, and he returns it. They stay like that for no more than five seconds. Then she breaks the hug and chuckles, “Alright. That’s enough a reassurance. Come on, we still have a battle to fight. Don’t worry, even without Sothis’ power and the Creator Sword, I’m still a formidable fighter!”

And she leaves. Hubert wonders if she truly understands what kind of danger they are facing, but he supposes there is no choice but to place his trust in her. He casts one final look at Byleth’s back as she ran to the west side of the eerie city. _Please be safe_ , he secretly wishes, before he fills his right hand with purple Miasma and marches east.

_____

The battle has been going on for a while now. _Only that door left,_ Hubert muses as he looks at the center of the city. The generals that have finished their share of work are to assemble in the open ground in front of the door, behind which Thales awaits.

He glances around the area. Lady Edelgard, Caspar, and Linhardt are here. The four of them were battling at the east side. Possibly because there were only one Titanus at this side, they finished clearing the area without too much trouble. However, the generals at the west, namely Ferdinand, Dorothea, Bernadetta, Petra, and Byleth, remains nowhere to be seen.

It seems that Edelgard is also thinking about the same thing. “Should we head west to assist them?” Hubert asks, a subtle look of worry shown on his face.

“Hmm. You should go. Take Caspar with you. Linhardt and I will remain here, in case the enemy reinforcements show up.” The emperor orders, instruction plain and straightforward.

“As you wish.” He bows and turns to leave. “Caspar! To me! We are assisting the other side.” Caspar nods in response as they start heading to the west. _Please be safe,_ he wishes again, thinking of Byleth’s face.

_____

Byleth dodges the Ragnarok thrown at her and swings the Sword of Seiros at the enemy dark mage, who cries out a desperate screech. It wasn’t a clean blow, she knows. But just as she proceeds to deal the final blow, she hears a scream coming from the south.

“Ferdie!” Dorothea cries out. Byleth runs south and sees Dorothea and an injured Ferdinand battling, well, more like _being attacked,_ by a Titanus. _Ferdinand stepped in to protect Dorothea from harm and was wounded in the process,_ she speculates as she rushes to their aid. _How heroic. But that heroism will get you nowhere if you get yourself killed,_ she admires and reprimands Ferdinand simultaneously.

“Take this!” She strikes the enormous doll with her sword and the sound of its thick barrier breaking is heard. Turning back, she sees Dorothea crouching beside Ferdinand, who is sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, and swiftly treats his wound with her white magic.

“Professor! Thank you!” Dorothea raises her head and smiles.

“Of course. Now, help me take care of this first.”

Dorothea casts a worried look on Ferdinand and he nods at her. She nods back before taking the battle stance. She dodges a forceful swing that could have taken her out and retaliates with a Sagittae spell. “Now, professor!”

Byleth dashes and prepares to deal the final blow, but she saw a huge fire ball coming right at her. _Damn! Must be that mage earlier!_ However, the fire ball dissolves as another spell, most likely a dark magic one, collides with it. She doesn’t understand, but she nonetheless uses this opportunity to destroy the mechanical doll in front of her.

“Hubert!”

“What did I tell you? You really _are_ such a trouble.” Hubert sighs and smiles at her.

_He smiled! How rare!_ She recalls when they first met, he didn’t like her one bit. The other Eagles were always nice to her, a mercenary-turned-professor who had basically zero experience in socializing, let alone teaching. But Hubert was different. The first time they had a proper chat, he outright expressed his distrust towards her and threatened her life.

But she never gave up on befriending him, and she’s always glad she didn’t. By befriending him, she got to see a whole different side of him. She learned that he was more than his lady’s mindless puppet capable only of blind obedience. She learned that deep inside his heart he cared for his comrades. She learned that beneath the stone-cold and merciless exterior, he could still love.

That last statement was made apparent when he asked for her hand in marriage. She noticed some time before his confession that whenever she saw him, she would get a strange feeling that did not exist when looking at the other Eagles. She did not know what that feeling was, having just begun to understand how “emotions” worked. She consulted some of her female friends about it, and learned that the unknown feeling was, in fact, love.

Now that they were engaged, she saw yet another side of him. Everyone knew he was protective of Edelgard, but she had never thought that he would implement this protective side on her. Not that she is displeased by this, of course. Knowing that Hubert is always there to look out for her fills her with warmth and affection.

“Sorry to have worried you. Wait. Don’t tell me you abandoned the east side to save me!” She said as an energetic “ _I’ll have your head!_ ” that can only belong to one specific person breaks out from her north. She turns to where the voice came from and back to Hubert.

He smirks, “Of course not. We’d completed our tasks some time ago, so I brought Caspar to this side to see if you needed any assistance.” He said with confidence, “And sure enough, here you were, almost got injured by such a trivial attack.”

“Hmph. I will do whatever it takes to ensure you guys’ safety.” She pouts and turns to face her other two friends. Dorothea have finished closing Ferdinand’s wound. He stands up and flexes his arms and legs.

Hubert sighs again, “Ferdinand. If you are all healed up, let’s go. We will pick Caspar up before heading back to Her Majesty.”

Ferdinand, as if bewildered by Hubert’s sudden kindness, stutters a little, “Y-yes, of course!”

_____

Back to the central area, Hubert brought the remaining generals back to the emperor’s side. “Is everyone safe?” Edelgard asks, not showing any sign of worry and maintaining her poise.

“Yes, your majesty.” Hubert bows. “Though there appeared to be some problem on the west side, it turned out to be nothing the generals couldn’t handle. We are all ready to confront our final foe.”

“Good. I will now go through our plan one last time. Petra, you have a key in your possession, yes?” The girl on the wyvern nods. “You are to unlock the front door and turn back to us. We will observe their movement from the outside before we head in.”

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just rush in and kill all the enemies inside?” Caspar blurts out his question, which he had already asked once during the war council.

“Of course not. We do not know whether they are hiding some deadly weapon inside that small room. It would be best if we are to observe them from a safe distance.” Byleth answers with patience. _Good to see that you have taken my words to heart,_ Hubert thinks.

“Any other questions?” The emperor asks. Seeing as nobody has further inquiries, Edelgard commands, “All right. Petra! Proceed to carry out your mission.”

“Yes, Lady Edelgard.” Petra flies off and stops in front of the door to unlock it. It only takes her about one minute to finish her job and flies back.

“Have you noticed anything abnormal?” Edelgard asks.

“I saw two men talking in low voices. I am guessing that they were…scheming.” Hubert does not like the sound of this. He feels uneasy not knowing things.

Suddenly, a loud sound of crashing is heard from behind, the opposite direction of Thales’ room. “R-reinforcements!?” Bernadetta shrieks.

“Good thing we are all here. Let’s take them down before we head into that room.” Byleth says, preparing her sword.

There are no more than five enemy generals here, so the Strike Force clearly has the upper hand. And just as Hubert speculates, the enemies do not pose a threat to them. _Wait. This may be too easy…_

Just as he ponders about Thales’ plan, a white glow surrounds him. “Look out!” He hears Byleth shouts as she shoves him out of the way and instead gets herself envelopes in the dazzling light. Then the sound of her sword dropping onto the ground rings out.

He quickly stands up from the ground and looks around, “Byleth!” _She…vanished? No…warp magic!?_ He dashes towards the central room. There, he witnesses the most terrifying event in his whole life.

He sees Thales’ left hand holding Byleth’s right arm while his right hand, filled with dark magic, thrusts something into her chest. She stands motionless, staring at the ceiling. Then two streaks of tears flow down from her cheeks as she mouths his name.

As the other Strike Force members rush to Hubert’s side, Byleth’s whole body has been surrounded by a malevolent energy, much like what happened six years ago to Miklan of House Gautier.

She has been transformed into a Black Beast.

The girls, particularly Bernadetta and Dorothea, start crying as he feels a hand placed on his shoulder. “Hubert…”

He isn’t sure whose hand that is, nor does he care about that. He feels his fury slowly taking him over. He starts hurling Miasma at the malicious man who transformed his beloved fiancée. “ _Give her back!_ ”

“Hahaha! I was aiming at you first, Marquis Vestra. Who would have thought I would end up with a much bigger treasure!” Thales laughs as he blocks the spells thrown at him. “Even though she is not the Fell Star anymore, oh, the pain I am going to inflict upon you is going to be satisfying!”

“What should we do?” A familiar voice says, but he doesn’t recognize it at the moment.

“All units! Retreat!” This voice, however, Hubert recognizes. It can only be Lady Edelgard.

“ _No, I will take him down!_ ” Hubert begins gathering all the magical energy within his body towards his hands. He knows this act may kill him, but he doesn’t care much at this point.

“Ugh. What a bother.” Suddenly he feels a strong wave of fatigue creeping in. He turns his head and sees Linhardt casting a spell on him. He glares at the healer before collapsing from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

“Caspar! Can you carry him back?” Linhardt says tiredly.

“Sure, but what have you done to him?”

Linhardt sighs, “Can’t you tell? I’ve put—”

“Actually, don’t tell me. We should escape first.” Caspar says as he carries Hubert on his back and starts running towards the front gate.

Ferdinand notices that neither Thales nor the Black Beast gives chase to the Strike Force as they pull back, and he is actually quite relieved to know that.

However, as they retreat back to Garreg Mach, he spots Edelgard crying. He has never really seen her cry before. Even during the five long years the professor went missing, he has seen her red-eyed only a few times.

He casts an eye on Hubert, who is on Caspar’s back, unconscious. He thinks back on what happened in Shambhala. Even though his magical knowledge is limited, he can still tell what Hubert was trying to do. It is apparent that his love for the professor has changed him. It changes him into a more compassionate, yet more irrational person.

After they return to Garreg Mach, Ferdinand escorts Edelgard back to her dorm room. It’s clear she needs to rest, or at least be given some time alone.

The next day, he proceeds to gather the remaining of the Black Eagle Strike Force, including those who didn’t join the battle earlier, to discuss their next course of action.

_____

In the meeting room on the second floor of Garreg Mach, most of the generals of the Strike Force, bar Edelgard and Hubert, have gathered under the request of Ferdinand.

“I thank you for coming. I believe you all have heard the bad news of Professor Byleth’s…fate.” Ferdinand addresses in a mournful tone.

“Yes…I wonder how Hubert is doing. He must have been…heartbroken.” Lysithea begins.

“Well…not exactly. His heart can’t be broken if he is asleep.” Linhardt states with honesty. “I checked his room just now. He was yet unconscious.”

“Uh…So what’s with him yesterday?” Caspar asks curiously. “He totally lost it, and it looked like he was trying to get himself killed!” All of a sudden everyone else in the room looks at him with widened eyes. “W-what?”

A weird silence falls on the room. Then Dorothea breaks it, “You could tell what he was doing but you don’t know why? You don’t know that Hubie and By were…engaged?”

Caspar has that surprised _no one ever told me!_ look on his face, but thank the Goddess he doesn’t say any more of it. It would have prolonged the whole meeting.

“Er…Back to the point. What shall we do about this?” Ferdinand tries to steer back to the topic.

“We can either slay the beast and free her, or find a way to revert her.” Shamir says bluntly.

Unexpectedly, Bernadetta speaks up, “W-we have to save her!” She continues while sobbing, “The professor…she did a lot for me…We have to save her…”

“I agree.” Dorothea says as she pulls the girl in for a hug. “She and Hubie deserve a better future. They had fought so hard for peace. It can’t end like this!”

“The professor was always watching over us. Even when she was overloaded with work, she would make time to talk to us, or help us with our problems.” Marianne says with gratitude. “Now it’s our turn to help her!”

“All right. Am I right to assume that we all agree to the decision to save the professor?” Ferdinand announces. No objections.

“Great! We’ve decided what we’re gonna do. Now we just have to sort out how we’re gonna do it, and everything will be back to normal!” Leonie says excitedly, trying to lift the others’ spirits.

“Easier said than done, Leonie.” Linhardt sighs as Leonie scowls at him. “What I mean to say is, solving the situation Byleth is in requires extensive knowledge of Crestology, human body, dark magic, and even the ancient archives that we may have a difficult time getting our hands on.”

“Hmm…You are speaking about knowledge of old, yes? I am thinking that two people may be able to help. People who have been living for a long time.” Petra suggests with a proud smile on her face.

“Ah! Yes! You are a genius, Petra!” Bernadetta squeals with joy.

“I assume you were talking about Seteth and Flayn, whose true identities, according to Edelgard, are Saints Cichol and Cethleann.” Lysithea deduces, obviously quelling Caspar’s not-yet-spoken question.

“But didn’t they go into seclusion or something?” Felix asks.

“Also, will they be willing to help? I mean, we fought on different sides and all.” Sylvain adds.

“Hmm…Shamir, can you be…tracking them down?” Petra asks.

“Sure. Convincing them is a different story though.”

“That can easily be arranged! We’ll just have Edelgard write an official letter addressing to them and deliver it. Oh! And I can go with you if you like!” Leonie says with enthusiasm.

“Your help…will be appreciated.” Shamir responds with a small smile.

“Well then. I will cover the Crestology part, as that is where my forte lies.” Linhardt says with confidence. “Lysithea, will you assist me?”

“Though I loathe the topic of Crests and Crestology, I do believe my magical knowledge can be of help to you.” Lysithea nods.

“Um…I will go back to the old Varley territory. The library there may have some valuable secrets of the Church of Seiros.” Bernadetta says quietly, causing Dorothea to worry.

“Bern! Are you sure about this? I mean, your father…”

“I would be lying if I said I am not scared…But I will do what I must to save the professor!”

“In that case, I’ll go with ya! No one’s gonna lay a finger on you if I’m right by your side!” Caspar says.

“Oh! Um…Thanks, Caspar!” She blushes a little.

“Felix and I will go back to the old Kingdom territories to dig up some information.” Sylvain casts a glance at Felix, and he nods back. “Cornelia, one of the Slitherers, may have left some clues in her laboratory.”

“Um…I am also going back to the former Alliance territories.” Marianne says. “I will also drop by the Gloucester estate and inform Lorenz of our current situation. Maybe he will be able to help.” House Gloucester was allied with the Empire during the war, but for some reason Lorenz did not join the Black Eagle Strike Force in their conquest. Marianne thinks that this will be a great opportunity to check on the friend who was always nice to her during their academy days.

“I will depart for Enbarr, for the imperial documents there will certainly prove useful.” Ferdinand declares. “Dorothea, would you like to accompany me?”

Dorothea sighs. “Of course, Ferdie. After all, who else will be there for you when you get all sad and lonely?” Ferdinand blushes at her remarks.

“That won’t be necessary.” The door opens, and the low voice of a female is heard.

“Edelgard!” Ferdinand exclaims.

“Hubert and I will cover the imperial library. Ferdinand, Dorothea and Petra. You are to scout Shambhala. Report back anything out of the ordinary, and immediately pull back if in danger. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, milady!” Petra replies.

“Everyone. I cannot express how grateful I am to you. Your resolve. Your initiative. Your decisions. They brought me great pride and joy. From the depth of my heart, I thank you.” She smiles and bows to her generals, the friends she cherishes so much.


	3. Chapter 3

It happened in an afternoon on the Great Tree Moon of Imperial Year 1186. After a quick lunch, Hubert was once again sitting in front of his desk in his dorm room reading one of his numerous reports regarding the wrecked Arianrhod. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed. His back and eyes felt sore. He didn’t want to admit it, but his lifestyle and his duties were starting to take their toll on his body.

He thought as someone knocked on his door. “Hubert! Are you in there?” He easily recognized that cheerful voice. It could only have been the professor. Truth be told, his first thought was to refuse to let her in. After all, she had been causing a strange feeling inside him for the past few months, and when he asked Edelgard about it, she grinned and told him that he was in love. He denied it at first, but he surprisingly discovered that he couldn’t find anything to support his denial. That was probably the reason why he didn’t want to let her in. She sneaked into his heart without him knowing. It made him feel…vulnerable.

Besides, the professor herself had also been acting a bit strange around him lately. The normally expressionless girl suddenly started clinging to him and showing her concern in many different ways, like inviting him to tea parties or constantly asking about his health and work. _Could it be that she is also…_ The thought gave him a sliver of…hope? He was truly unexperienced in matters of love. Nevertheless, he responded. He didn’t want to wound her feelings, after all. “You may enter.”

The door slowly creaked open and the girl slipped inside. She gave him a shy smile, causing that strange feeling within him to rise. _Hm…Perhaps Lady Edelgard was right after all._ He calmed himself, “Professor. What may I do for you today?”

“Well, I was thinking that maybe you and I can take a break together?” She smiled innocently.

Huh. Surely she herself must have had her own duties to attend to. And he still had those reports yet finished. Normally he would have just refused her, but instead he asked, “And what is the reason for this sudden invitation?”

“Well…I’m tired from all the hard work, and I figured that you are as well. I just…want you to rest a bit with me and…maybe we can discuss some…stuff?”

Okay, that was suspicious. She was planning something. But, what exactly? Surely it wasn’t to lure him out to assassinate him. Or perhaps she really just wanted to talk? About something private? Standing here guessing her motives wouldn’t help, he supposed. Besides, he could really use a break. “Well, I’m afraid I won’t make a pleasant chatting companion, but I guess it’s mostly harmless.” He looked at his reports and realized his words just contradicted the reality.

She followed his gaze and quickly added before he could say a word, “No! Don’t change your mind! We can worry about those later.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his room, “For now, just relax and forget about that, alright?”

_____

She led him to a grassy slope outside of the monastery walls, then under a random tree. “Here, let’s take a break.” She sat down and patted the space beside her, gesturing for him to sit there.

He wasn’t sure if being so close to her was a good idea, especially considering his newly-realized feeling for her. But he went and did it anyway. “So, what shall we talk about today?”

“Hmm…Let’s start with…What will you do after the war?”

“I believe I have mentioned it before. After the War of Unification, my mission as a Vestra will be to eradicate those who slither in the dark.”

“Yes, I understand. But what will you do beyond all that?”

“Is it not obvious? I will serve Her Majesty until the end of time. Is that not your plan as well? To assist Her Majesty in governing?”

“Well, yes. But I’m not asking about that either. I’m talking about something more personal. Maybe your…private life?” She blushed.

_She was baiting me._ His mind was racing through so many things right at the moment. _Could it be that…she shares my feelings? Is that why this conversation is happening now? She is blushing, which can only mean…_ He decided to take a risk. “I might consider…getting married.” It was the truth, he did plan to do that after confessing, which he _definitely_ wasn’t procrastinating. Yes, he was not procrastinating, he was waiting for an opportunity, which is… _now_?

“Ah! So there _is_ someone you fancy after all! So, um…who will that be?” She looked at him with…expectation?

Here it was, the opportunity. He would never have thought that today would be the day. In all honesty, he wasn’t prepared mentally. But if he didn’t do it now, he might never have another chance. _Fine. Here goes nothing._ He took a deep breath and braced himself. “I am in love with you, Byleth.” He felt his cheeks burning, and his heart was beating so fast. He had never experienced anything like this before.

She stayed silent and fixated her sight on him. Her green eyes flickered and tears began to well up in her eyes. _Oh no._ Then she threw herself onto him and cried into his chest. “Oh, Hubert…I’m so…so glad…I was afraid that…you…I’m sorry…I don’t even know why I’m crying…”

Ah, so it was a sense of relief, just like he was feeling right now. He didn’t blame her though. He knew that her emotions were recently starting to surface. It must have been difficult to get used to or to control them. It was probably like the gate of a full reservoir finally gave way, allowing the water to sluice out without restriction. He gently stroked her green hair and then her back. “It’s alright. I understand.”

She continued sobbing on top of him for a while as he quietly rubbed her back. Now that he thought about it, this was the second time he’d seen her cry, the first being the day of her father’s death. He also remembered seeing her eyes red for the whole week when he would run into her in the monastery. And now she was crying for him. It must have been quite an honor to have her feel so strongly about him.

He waited until she had calmed down and propped them both up, and allowing her to cuddle up to him. He put his arm around her as his other hand pulled out his handkerchief and helped dry her tears. “So, what’s your plan after the war? Your private plan, I mean.”

She chuckled. “You already knew the answer.”

“That I did. But I want to hear it coming out from your mouth.” He teased before getting serious. He gently turned her shoulders to make her face him. Then he took her hand, “Byleth, I love you. Will you marry me?”

She smiled and nodded, “Of course I will! I love you, Hubert. More so than anyone in the world.”

She moved her face closer and closer to his, until their lips touched. He had absolutely no experience in this, and he could tell that neither had she. The kiss was rough, but they didn’t care. He only wanted to show her how much he loved her, and it seemed that she had the same idea. He felt his whole body burning with passion and affection he never thought himself capable of, feelings he had long buried and forgotten slowly returning to him.

Their lips parted. She smiled timidly and nuzzled back to his side. “Dorothea’s tactics worked.” She said quietly.

“Tactics…of what?”

She shook her head. “Nothing! Um…Tell me more about our enemies.” She changed the subject.

He wanted to ask more about the tactics, but he supposed it would have to wait until another day. “Which ones? The Church, the Kingdom, or the Slitherers?”

“The Sitherers.”

“As I have mentioned before, they are a threat to Fodlan and Lady Edelgard’s dream. Their leader’s name is Thales, who has disguised himself as Lady Edelgard’s uncle for more than nine years.”

“Thales…I think I saw him before.”

“Yes, he was here a few days ago, as Lord Arundel, just before the destruction of Arianrhod.”

“No. I mean I’ve seen him as Thales before. Back in the academy days.”

“What? When did that happen?” Even Hubert himself hadn’t seen his true face.

She was quiet for a few moment, possibly thinking back on the event. “When Monica…stabbed my father in the back, I tried to…turn back the hands of time.” Her voice became so small. “But in the renewed timeline, as I pulled out my sword to attack…a tall man appeared to shield Monica, and…Father…he…”

He held her tight as she started crying again. He had so many questions for her, but right now he only tried to sympathize with her, a girl who failed to save someone dear. In that aspect, she was similar to him. Fifteen years ago, he also failed to protect the one person dear to him. He imagined that what she was feeling now was probably the same as what he was feeling back then. He stroked her hair and her arm, trying to comfort her.

When she finally calmed down, she explained to him, “Sothis gave me an ability when we first met. The ability to rewind time…the Divine Pulse.”

“Is such a thing even possible?” It would probably take a god to suspend and even wind back the flow of time. But then again, this was Byleth and that Goddess in her head they were talking about.

“Yes. You could say that I use it to change destinies. And I tried to use it to save my father, but that was the first time I failed. I don’t know for sure, but I think it is highly possible that this Thales you spoke of was the man who intercepted my attempt on turning back the time…and left Father’s fate sealed.”

This was all so unbelievable, but she would gain nothing from lying to him, would she? “Are there anyone else aware of your ability?”

“No. Not even Rhea. Not even Edelgard. You’re the only person who knows.”

“Such a heavy burden…It must have worn you out.” He felt sorry for her. He wanted to help, but he wasn’t sure how.

“Well…less physically and more mentally. Even knowing that I can save them, watching people die over and over again is exhausting and heartbreaking.” She admitted truthfully.

It suddenly crossed his mind that maybe he, too, had… “Have I…” He regretted asking as soon as the words came out. It would have been like reopening an old wound.

But she answered. “Yes. Once. You died protecting me from a gauntlet attack. It hurt me so much at the moment, but I kept calm and successfully activated the Divine Pulse. You were brought back to life.” He could not recall anything like that happening before, so she was most likely telling the truth. “After that, I always make sure to keep you safe from heavy attacks because I do not wish to go through that anguish ever again.”

He was speechless. All he could do was to hold her tighter. She wasn’t crying anymore, but he could tell that she was tired. Tired of casualties. Tired of the commander’s burden. Tired of this long war. Eventually, he uttered, “I promise to be more cautious during the battles, for you.”

She looked up and smiled, “You already are the most cautious though.” She took his hands in hers and said, “Thank you…my love.”

They sat there for a while, enjoying each other’s company, until she broke the silence, “Hubert, do you hate Rhea?”

An easy question, he thought. “Undoubtedly. She is the creator of this rotten social system in Fodlan. And because of it, countless people suffer, including Lady Edelgard and many of our companions.”

“Yes. Sylvain, Lysithea, Marianne…They all had to endure so much under this environment.” She said in melancholic tones.

“Furthermore, her selfish desires were inexcusable. I do not know the reason behind her actions, but I’m fairly certain that she did something to you when you were but an infant. Something about the Crest Stone of Flames…”

“So you knew? I don’t know about the details, but I can more or less guess that she put the Crest Stone inside me, probably reviving me.”

“Yes. The fact that you can unleash the true power of the Sword of the Creator without a Crest Stone says as much.” He said bitterly, “Experimenting on an infant for her own satisfaction…Unforgivable, wouldn’t you agree?”

“If you put it like that…yes. But sometimes I find myself thinking…I’m only alive because of her.” She looked at him with wistful eyes, “Please don’t misunderstand. I love you, and El, and everyone else in the Strike Force. And I never once regretted my decision to side with you. But it’s precisely Rhea that gave me a chance to live. It’s because of her that I met Sothis, who was always helping me keep you guys safe. It’s because of Rhea that I became a professor and met all of you, bonded with you, and had my whole life changed.”

He frowned. He couldn’t say that he accepted her view, but he could at least understand where she was coming from.

She continues, “My resolve hasn’t faltered. I will bring her down if I must. It’s just…I think that she’s had her fair share of agony and grief, and I sympathize with her. I’m grateful to her, but she remains an obstacle to be eliminated.” She took a breath and relaxed, “Phew…It feels nice to let that out.”

Huh. So she just needed a sympathetic ear for what was on her mind? “I understand, somewhat. But why choose me to confide in? Surely you know I couldn’t assent to that kind of thought.”

“Maybe it’s because you look like a good listener. El would have lectured me if I told her that I don’t hate Rhea.” She smiled at him, “But really, I told you because you’ve become the most important person in my life. I just wanted to share my secrets with you.”

He blushed at her words. “You honored me, my love.”

She nodded and turned her gaze away from him. “Um…do you remember that conversation we had a while back, in the cathedral?”

“Yes. What of it?” If he remembered correctly, it happened before he noticed his growing feelings for her.

“You said that I’m the one closest to the enemy, and you asked me if I would be able to maintain my humanity. Do you remember what I responded?”

“You said _if I’m unable to…_ ” He thought back on what he said after that. _Does that mean you know I will do what must be done? You must trust me a great deal._ Hm. That was his exact words. When things were simpler, them being colleagues or, to be more precise, friends, that was what he promised he would do for her.

“Yes. I want to ask you…after all that has happened today, will you still be able to keep your promise?”

That was a difficult question. Back then, he was only promising a friend who may lose her humanity that he would take her down if needed to. But now that they were a couple, he wasn’t sure if that promise applied anymore. “I won’t allow that to come to pass. That is my new promise to you.”

“Now you are just sidetracking…This isn’t like you.”

He suddenly noticed that she was right. He hadn’t been acting like himself recently. He had become more…illogical, particularly in matters regarding Byleth. Perhaps his love for her changed him? Humanized him? All he knew was it unlocked a side of him that even he himself wasn’t aware of.

“You understand, don’t you? That maybe one day I will become like Rhea, considering my parentage and my relationship with her. A beast with beastly desires, unable to remember self.” She moved even closer to him, allowing him to lightly pat her head. “Please, Hubert…Promise me. Promise me that if something like that happen, you will be the one to strike me down.”

He wanted to refuse her. The thought of her losing her self was unpleasant and distressing. And that of him bringing an end to her was even more so. But it was all a hypothetical situation, he thought. And with him ensuring her safety, that would be least likely to happen. “Fine. But know that I will do all that I can to protect you. You will maintain your humanity, I will make sure of it.”

She chuckled, “Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to my unreasonable demand, and for your protection.”

_____

The dream shatters. He opens his eyes and finds himself on the bed of his old dorm room. _Was I dreaming? No…It was more like…revisiting a memory._ But why was he revisiting that particular memory? His head throbs as he tries to grasp the current situation.

_Oh._ He is starting to remember, what happened in Shambhala. It was all his fault. Byleth is gone, and it was all due to his negligence and his incapability. The thought of that hideous beast taking over her body makes his heart ache. The fact that he could do nothing but watch in horror hurts him even more. He doesn’t recall what came after her full transformation, but he surmises that it probably wasn’t pretty.

So that’s why his brain showed him that memory scene? To tell him to fulfill his promise and put an end to her suffering? He doesn’t know about her, but _this_ is definitely _not_ what he was expecting when they were discussing the loss of humanity.

The door slowly creaks open. He watches, sitting up from his lying position, and wonders who it could be.

Shreds of white hair first come into sight. Then the lilac-colored eyes meet his. “Oh, you are awake?” The woman enters his room and closes the door behind her. She looks quite unlike her usual self. Her eyes are filled with worries as she walks towards him.

“Your Majesty.” He tries to stand up to greet her, but collapses back onto his bed due to his headache.

Edelgard comes to his side and places her hand on his shoulder. “Careful. Don’t overdo it.” She pulls the chair in front of his desk and sits to face him. She takes a deep breath before starting, “Listen, Hubert. About Byleth…”

“I’m sorry.” He looks downwards, avoiding eye contact with her. His carelessness has cost them the life of her most important friend. He doesn’t know how he is supposed to compensate that. She may never forgive him, and he is prepared to accept that.

“What? Why are you apologizing?” Unexpected to him, she sounds more surprised than furious.

“Your dear friend is dead, all because of me. Words cannot express my remorse.”

There’s a short silence before Edelgard responds. “Why are you more worried about me than yourself!?” There it is, her fury. _But wait…What exactly is she upset about?_ “We are talking about Byleth here! She is your girlfriend, is she not?”

He doesn’t reply, nor does he look her in the eye.

She regains her composure and places one hand on his, “I’m sorry, Hubert. I know how all of this must have weighed down on you. It’s just…it saddens me to see you disregard your own grief for the sake of your loyalty to me.” She gently rubs the back of his hand. “Listen, Hubert. We are all distressed at this turn of events. But trust me when I say that no one blamed you for what happened. Rather, we understand how much pain you are in. Right now, as your friend, I only ask that you forgive yourself. And after you do that, we will focus our efforts on the rescue mission.”

“Rescue mission?” He lifts his head to finally face her.

“Yes. Everyone in the Black Eagle Strike Force is eager to help save Byleth. Naturally, you are to join them in their search for a cure.”

“It’s not possible…We of all people should know that.” For five years, they had been watching as those who slither in the dark performed horrible rituals on the students and the soldiers, transforming them into Demonic Beasts. They were then used as nothing more than war assets with no will of their own, and the only way of releasing them was to destroy the beastly body and grant them eternal peace.

“That’s only because you are led to believe that.” Edelgard retorts. “We have to try, don’t we? Besides, we have many exceptional companions whose skill and intelligence are invaluable. I know we can trust them.” She smiles. “But for now, I want you to rest. And as I just said, forgive yourself.” She stands up and pats his shoulder. “I will come and check on you tomorrow morning. If by then you do not have any objections, we will head south to Enbarr.”

She left the room, leaving him alone. _Forgive myself…_ He sighs. Though in his heart he knows that is precisely what Byleth would want, he can’t help but lament his uselessness. _As if it were that easy._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh. I really messed up_ , she thinks, _he’ll definitely blame himself for this_ …All alone in a large cell, she tries to gain control of her now-enormous limps but fails. Only her mind remains hers. _Well, at least I can still think…but that won’t get me anywhere._ She inwardly sighs.

Still, she starts thinking. She knows she should be coming up with a plan to save herself, but her mind just keeps wandering around Hubert. She recalls that in her _last moment_ she tried to call out his name but her voice had been locked out. She was scared, of both her own fate and the consequence that her action would bring to him. Then everything went dark. A few seconds later, it brightens again, but all she saw was how he desperately threw his magic at the enemy. And that look in his eyes…fury, sorrow, remorse, anguish. It truly hurt to see him break.

Then she saw him start doing the unthinkable. She didn’t know what that technique is, but at a glance she could clearly see that he intended to bring down the whole city with him. She tried to shout at him to stop, but apparently she wasn’t heard.

She sighs again. Now that she had lost her Divine Pulse, she really should have been more careful, not just for her own sake, but for his. She regrets everything.

Suddenly, a familiar green light appears and a girl materializes before her. _Can it be…?_

“You fool! What have you done this time!?” The girl shouts.

Byleth tries to control her mouth, but as she expects, she can’t. _Ugh. I can’t even talk to the only person who is willing to talk to me?_

“No! That is not how this works!” The young girl keeps shouting. “I can hear your thoughts, so you do not need to use your mouth, understand?”

_Oh! That’s convenient! So what brings you here, Sothis?_ She follows her instructions and thinks.

“Hmph! At least you still remember me! I came because I had a premonition that you were in danger. I even abandoned the tea time with my child to check on you!”

_You were having tea with, who, Seiros?_ Even in this state she is still curious and inquisitive.

“Yes! But that’s not the point!” She scolds. “Now tell me, just how did you end up like this?”

_Basically I saved Hubert but instead got myself tangled in this mess._ She answers truthfully.

“Ugh! Do you realize how many times you have died until now?” She starts recounting Byleth’s death count. “The first day we met, you nearly got _us_ killed trying to save the princess! Then, at the battle against the girl who murdered your father, you rush right into the enemies’ trap and barely escape!”

_Well, I had you to thank for that._

“Yes, I was generous indeed. But then, you incurred Rhea’s wrath and was thrown off a cliff!”

_Oh. My disappearance. You were the one who woke me up, weren’t you? Thank you. I didn’t miss the reunion because of you._

The girl sighs. “You really are clueless, are you not? I was always attempting to rouse you, but your deep slumber was so deep that I couldn’t do so! I finally succeeded because I…” She can tell that the girl is fighting the urge to cry. “I truly wished that you could reunite with your students…”

_Sothis…I’m sorry._ Byleth had always considered the Goddess to be emotionally strong. That was how she remembered the girl. Her constant scolding was her way of showing that she cared. And she would cheer her up when she was depressed, like she did when Jeralt died. It pains her to see her vulnerable side.

“A-anyway! You died the fourth time at the end of your war, remember?”

_Ah, yes. I wonder what happened that time._ That had been bugging her for a whole month. She kept wondering about what exactly took place after the Immaculate One’s ultimate demise. All she knew was that she gained a heartbeat when she awoke in Hubert’s arms.

“Well, seeing as you and your friends fought so hard for a world without godlike beings, I decided that I would leave you to it. I took back my heart but revived you, granting you a heartbeat.”

_I…see. You trusted that we could create a new world without you, so you decided to stop meddling with us by taking away my crest stone._

“ _Meddling_ is such a rude way to say it! But yes, you got the idea.” She sighs again. “But look at you now! It is the fifth time already! When will you learn to stop playing the hero? You really are the most troublesome mortal I’ve ever met. I took my eyes off you for mere seconds, and you got yourself trapped in this state! And for whom did you do this?”

_I told you. For Hubert. He’s my—_

Sothis interrupts. “Yes, I know he is your husband-to-be. All the more reason you shouldn’t have done that! Can you not imagine how much he is hurting right now?”

_I know that!_ She feels herself on the verge of cracking. _But I couldn’t just stand there doing nothing while he was in danger!_

“ _No!_ Do not make excuse for your own failing! You are so selfish. You only did that to make yourself feel better. You thought that seeing him become a Demonic Beast was unbearable, so you did it in his stead! But have you ever stopped to consider his feelings before you recklessly acted? The woman he was supposed to protect died protecting him!”

Were she in her human body, she would have been bawling her eyes out now. Sothis’ words sting, but they ring true. _I…I…I’m sorry…_ is all she can muster right now. It hurts so much to picture his face, his pain, his sadness. She truly regrets everything. _I’m…sorry…_

The girl before her panics a bit. “H-hey now…I didn’t mean to be so harsh. I apologize. I just…I really care about your well-being. I understand that you have been through a lot, and I want you to find happiness in life. That’s why I was always admonishing you to be more cautious.” She smiles softly at her saddened friend. “There, there. If crying makes you feel better, then cry you shall.”

Sothis drifts closer to the Demonic Beast and embraces its head. Byleth can’t feel her warmth, but she appreciates the sentiment all the same. They stay like that, wordless, for quite some time, until Byleth breaks the silence. _Um…so can you help me out of this situation?_

Sothis withdraws her small arms. “Hmm…My power is not as it once was, so I’m afraid I cannot.”

Byleth feels her heart, or whatever becomes of her heart, sink. She has gotten into a trouble so bad that even the Goddess can’t do anything about it.

“You may have to wait until your friends have come up with a way to revert you. There is nothing we can do here.”

_So I have to rely on them to save me._ It’s not as though she feels uneasy knowing that she has to place trust in her friends. She is just so used to protect everyone, due to being a commander and having the Divine Pulse, that she finds it difficult to depend on the others.

“Oh! I just realize there is something that I can do for you! It may not help with your current circumstance, but I daresay it would lift your spirit a bit.” She smiles proudly.

_Oh? I’m intrigued._

“Say, do you want to talk to anyone else? Just choose a person and I can make you converse!”

_Huh. And how exactly are you going to do that?_

“Simple. I throw your conscious into their dream so that you can talk to them.”

_Wow. You can really do that?_

“Do not underestimate the power of the Goddess!” She folds her arms and smiles smugly. “Now, who will it be?”

Hmm…who will it be? She has so much she wants to talk about. She wants to tell Edelgard and Linhardt to save her. She wants to tell Lysithea and Marianne to cherish life. She wants to tell Felix and Sylvain to walk their chosen paths with heads held high. But of course, her mind is already set. Talking to others before leaving a word for this specific person just feels…wrong.

_…I want to talk to Hubert._


	5. Chapter 5

He opens his eyes. He is lying on the floor, and so he sits up to observe his surroundings. In front of him sits an empty green throne, while behind him lies a long stairway. The whole space is, like the throne, emerald colored. He recognizes this place. Yes, six years ago, this was where the revelation took place. The failed revelation of the Goddess, and the revelation of the Flame Emperor’s true identity. _The Holy Tomb…Why am I here?_

As he tries to stand up, a green light manifests on the empty throne before him and a familiar shaped woman emerges from within. _W-what?_

The woman runs towards him and throws her arms around his waist. “Hubert!” She nuzzles into his chest.

“B-Byleth!?” he touches her dark blue hair and sure enough, she is here.

“Yes, my love!” Byleth raises her head to look him in the eye, hers filled with tears.

He pulls her away a little to have a better look at her face. His left hand clutches tightly on her arm while his right cups her cheek. “It really is you…but how?”

“The power of Sothis, but I’ll leave it at that.” She places her hand on his, the one cupping her face, and gentle squeeze it. “Hubert, I wish to apologize. I was so fixated on your safety that I neglected mine. I didn’t consider the consequences of my action before I carried it out. Even if I protected your life, I caused you unimaginable pain. I’m sorry…”

He is so confused right now. What she just said didn’t make sense. “What are you talking about? I mean, you are right here right now, with me.”

“No. As much as I hate to admit it, we are in a dream. The real me is still…” She doesn’t finish her sentence. “That’s why I wanted to apologize.”

“I…see.” His heart feels so heavy. “But it was not your fault. I’m to blame for what happened to you…I am truly sorry.”

“…No, let’s put the topic of blame aside for now. I…have a favor to ask. I…um…hope you can…save me.” The last two words were almost inaudible. He can tell that she was embarrassed to have to ask for help.

“Definitely. I won’t let you down.”

“Um…And if you guys can’t find a way to help me—”

He interrupts her. “Don’t. I said I will, and I mean it.”

“No, please. You have to face this potential scenario. Please, be rational like you always were.” Her tears fall down her cheeks, wetting his hand. “If saving me proves to be impossible…Please fulfill your promise to me. You remember, don’t you? The one you promised…to take me down.”

“No…” Just thinking about that scenario fills him with hopelessness.

She closes her eyes. “…My time is up.”

“Wait!” He has so many things he wants to say to her. But he eventually settles on the words he most wishes to say. “I love you…Byleth.”

She opens her eyes and looked at him affectionately. She reaches out to him on tiptoe and catches his lips in hers. Her lips are warm, even in a dream world. Then she breaks the kiss and backs off, pulling herself away from his embrace. He feels her warmth fade away. He tries to grasp her hand but she is slowly dissipating. “I love you too, Hubert.” She gives him a sad smile before she disappears completely.

“I will save you…” He says, less to Byleth and more to himself.

The Holy Tomb slowly brightens. He is being swallowed in a white light so blinding that he has to cover his eyes.

_____

When he opens his eyes again, he’s back in his dorm room lying on his bed. He sits up and looks out the window. If he has to guess, he’d say it’s a few hours past dawn now. He thinks back on the dream he just had and wonders if that was truly Byleth talking to him or just a fantasy stemming from him missing her. It’s most likely the former, he decides, as he felt as if he could still sense her embrace and her tears, her hope and her sadness.

His headache has subsided, giving his brain space for rational decision. He will find a way to save her, like she asked him to. It doesn’t matter how slim the chance is, he is going to reclaim their stolen future. And together, they will exact revenge on their vile enemies and finally see their dream come to fruition.

As he thinks about it, his door slowly creaks open, much like yesterday’s scene. Edelgard meets his eyes and walks in, closing the door behind her.

“So, are you all set to go to Enbarr?” She asks outright.

He stands up and bows to her, “Of course, Your Majesty. At your command.”


	6. Chapter 6

Seteth is out in town, procuring some supplies for Flayn. After the battle at Garreg Mach three months ago, where they surrendered and fled, they have found themselves a new place to live. The small village is in the mountains of Fodlan’s Throat, near Fodlan’s Locket. The villagers are undesiring and welcoming, much to Flayn’s delight. They have been living in a hut as normal siblings ever since.

Seteth himself is also glad that they have found a peaceful shelter away from the horrors of war, though rumors regarding the battlefield often find themselves in through few traveling merchants. Normally he would just ignore those rumormongers, today he can’t help but eavesdrop on the gossip-spreading female merchants.

“…In particular, he told me that the heroine of the empire fell in battle!” This remark alone sparks Seteth’s curiosity. _Are they talking about who I think they’re talking about?_ He moves slightly closer to the two women.

“Oh! Wasn’t she a professor at the Officer’s Academy years ago? So you are saying she is dead?” Seteth is almost sure that they are talking about Byleth. But they are saying she _fell_ in battle? He had witnessed her unrivaled strength, and taking her power of Sothis into consideration, he isn’t sure if she could actually be defeated.

He decides to butt in. “Excuse me. Were you talking about Byleth, perchance?”

“Yes! You knew about her too, newcomer? Guess that gal’s real popular nowadays, being a heroine and all!” One of the merchants says.

“But you were saying that she perished in combat?” He tries to ascertain the truth.

“Oh yes. A real tragedy, no doubt. My husband told me that the emperor, who was her student, was heartbroken, and the morale of the imperial army is really low now!” The other merchant comments.

So it is true, then? “Do you happen to know what has transpired? And In which battle?” He inquires.

“Not sure. My husband said something about a mysterious organization, but I didn’t really get it.” The merchant answers.

“I…see. Thank you for informing me of this. I must take my leave.” He turns and heads back to their house to tell Flayn what he’s learned.

On the road home, he begins to remember Byleth, or more like, her actions before and during the war. He still finds it unbelievable that the Progenitor God’s incarnation would defy Rhea, driving her to madness. Yet despite that, he cannot bring himself to truly detest her, especially after all she did for Flayn and himself. She saved Flayn’s life before, and went out of her way to spare theirs, preventing them from dying pointless deaths. For those acts, at least, he is grateful to her. And he is fairly certain that Flayn feels the same way.

But now he was told that she died. He doesn’t know what to feel. He certainly isn’t glad to hear it. But he isn’t sure if he feels sadness either. Nevertheless, he decides to inform Flayn first and discuss their next course of action together. If Byleth truly is dead, they will probably need to pay their respects, which means venturing outside and possibly exposing their whereabouts.

As he approaches his house, he sees two short-haired woman standing in front of his door, likely knocking. One of them has orange-colored hair and wears a shield. Her also-orange mercenary outfit reminds him of a colleague who passed away five years ago. Seteth does not recognize her. The other woman’s hair is indigo and she wears a jade-colored jacket that reinforces her slim figure. Seteth does know who she is. It can only be Shamir, the top sniper of the Knights of Seiros who deserted to the imperial army during the war.

But why is Shamir and that other girl here? And if they are here, does that mean the Empire figured out their hideaway? Are they here to bring Flayn harm? He rushes towards his house, hoping that Flayn does not answer their call.

The door opens. The green-haired young girl emerges. _Damn!_ He keeps rushing as he sees Flayn exchanging a few words with them.

“Brother!” Flayn calls out cheerfully, waving her small hands. The two women turns around as Seteth approaches them.

“Flayn! Are you alright?” Seteth quickly moves besides Flayn and places an arm in front of the girl, looking intense. “What do you two want?" He glares at the women.

“Brother, calm down! Shamir and Leonie are only here to talk!” Flayn gently pushes his arm down.

_Wait. Did she just say Leonie?_ He glances through the orange-haired girl. It’s a bit hard to recognize her due to the different hairstyle and her mercenary outfit, but she _is_ Leonie all right.

“Hey there, Seteth! Shamir and I brought a letter for you!” Leonie says brightly.

“No harm intended.” Shamir adds.

“I-is that so? And why, might I ask, would we trust you?” Seteth keeps his guard up. But it seems that Flayn has a different idea.

“Brother! They are telling the truth, I can feel it. Let us come inside for further discussions!” She pulls him inside the small house and gesturing for Shamir and Leonie to follow her. Seteth sighs.

Inside their small house, Seteth sits on the chair while Flayn prepares tea for them. “So, what brings you two here?” He begins, looking at the women sitting on a small couch that can hardly contain more than two people.

“A message from Her Majesty.” Shamir hands over the letter.

Seteth opens the imperial seal and reads the content. “Hm…” He frowns as he finishes it. Then he reads it over again.

Flayn places a tray of tea on the table. “What is it, Brother?” She asks nervously.

“It’s Byleth. She…had been transformed into a Demonic Beast…” He answers in a low voice. He nearly forgot why he rushed home in the first place. It was to inform Flayn of Byleth’s rumored death. However, it turns out that rather than dead, she is now in a precarious state.

“What!?” Flayn cries out. Her expression lies between stunned and terrified. “How did this happen!?”

Seeing as Leonie doesn’t feel like answering, Shamir does it in her stead, “The enemy teleported her and forcibly thrusted a Crest Stone into her…is what I heard.”

“We didn’t witness the event, but they said that she…sacrificed herself to protect the one she held most dear.” Leonie adds, looking regretful.

_Protect the one she held most dear, she said._ That reminds him of himself. “Byleth…How can you be so reckless…” He knows that if it were Flayn in danger, he would probably sacrifice himself just as recklessly. Nevertheless, he can’t help but keep scolding her secretly. “And she is in this Shambhala, as the letter mentions, right now?”

“Yeah. We are currently finding a way to revert her, and Edelgard believes that your knowledge would prove most invaluable.”

Seteth’s brain is rushing through many considerations at the moment. The Goddess incarnate, who ironically is their enemy, now requires their aid. And the imperial army, who drove Rhea insane and killed her, went out of their way to seek them out. He wants to help, but it isn’t easy settling the grudges. However, the letter mentions Shambhala and those who slither in the dark. Could it be…that they were the ones who slayed the citizens of Zanado all those years ago, and also the ones kidnapping Flayn for her blood? If so, then it is imperative that he and Flayn help the imperial army. But why did they seek them out in the first place? Perhaps they had figured out their true identities? Moreover, is it wise to leave their hiding place? The evils may easily trace their steps and discover this peaceful shelter, which means putting his beloved daughter in great danger…

However, it seems Flayn has her own idea yet again. “Of course we’ll help! We owed the professor our lives, did we not, Brother?” He sighs. “What’s wrong? Do you not wish to help the professor?”

He looks at Flayn with worry, “That’s not the case. I do wish to help. However, exposing our whereabouts is a risky decision that must be considered comprehensively, dear sister.”

“Even so! We cannot afford to sit back and watch if we are capable of assisting them!” Flayn insists.

“You are far too selfless and innocent, dear sister. Such traits of yours were the exact reason you…” _… exhausted all your strength and fell into a deep slumber_ , is what he wants to say, but then he realizes they are not alone. He turns his head in the direction of the two spectators.

Shamir takes a sip of her tea while Leonie says, “Well, I’m sure Edelgard can think of some way to secure your safety, so don’t worry too much!”

Seteth frowns as he looks back at Flayn, who nods at him with resolve. After a few more seconds of silence, he at last utters, “Fine. Take us to your emperor, and we’ll see what we can do.”


	7. Chapter 7

Seteth and Flayn have not visited Enbarr for a long, long time. Though the aura of the great city is distinct from the one in their memory, there still exists many buildings they recognize, standing tall since time immemorial.

They are led by Shamir and Leonie to the imperial palace, then to the audience chamber, where Edelgard awaits their arrival.

Shamir opens the front door of the audience chamber and walks in with Leonie, “Lady Edelgard. Seteth and Flayn are here.” She bows lightly, like what she tended to do when reporting to Rhea. Some people may think her disrespectful, but Rhea and Seteth never minded, knowing her origin, and it looks like Edelgard doesn’t mind either.

Seteth and Flayn follow them and walk inside the chamber, which is a bit larger than the one in Garreg Mach. Inside stands Emperor Edelgard, the revolutionary conqueror and her trusty right hand man, Hubert.

“I thank you, Shamir. Leonie. You may leave now.” The two women nod at the emperor’s order and exit, closing the door.

“Welcome, Seteth. Flayn.” Edelgard begins, “I trust that you know the reason for my summoning you to the palace, yes?” Seteth nods. “Before we dive straight into the business, I would like to offer my apologies. For wounding you during the battle three months ago.”

“No apologies necessary. We live, and that is what matters.” Seteth replies with apathy. A small part of him understands that to the emperor, he and Flayn were mere hurdles. And in order to realize her grand ideal, they must have been removed. But the other parts of him, though not as intense as Seiros’ hatred, still resent her and her actions. “It’s all thanks to Byleth that we are still alive.” He tries to direct the conversation to the point and leave the topic of pity be.

“Yes. My teacher was indeed tenderhearted. Before the battle, she explicitly commanded us not to engage in combat with you. She confessed that even though she was on the opposite side to you, she thought of you two as her family and wished for you to survive.” Edelgard explains.

Though he has considered the possibility that Edelgard was only lying to pull at their heartstrings and secure their cooperation, he actually finds himself believing her. After all, the Byleth she described is just the same as the one he knew from five years ago, caring and thoughtful. “I…see.”

“Regardless, you may have guessed why I chose to summon you two in particular. It is not only due to your position as the Archbishop’s assistants.” She lowers her voice, “It is in fact due to your true identities.”

Seteth feels himself all tense up. The look in his eyes immediately turns violent as Flayn subtly plucks at his robe. “What do you want?” He says sharply.

“Please relax. We do not intend to flaunt this knowledge nor bring you any harm.” Edelgard replies, unwavering and poised. “I only ask that, as Saints Cichol and Cethleann, you aid us with your ancient knowledge.”

“And why would we believe that you won’t expose our secrets?” He asks, keeping his guard up.

“Seteth, please understand. Keeping you alive and ensuring your continue survival was my teacher’s heartfelt wish. We would never defy it. Furthermore, revealing your identities would only cause more chaos to the already unstable Fodlan, so I see no reason to do that.”

“And what actions will you take to ensure that no one seek us out ever again?”

“After eradicating those who slither in the dark and restoring peace to Fodlan, which I swore upon my life to achieve during my reign, no one will ever have the reason to seek you out anymore.” Edelgard replies with resolve. “Please. Seteth. Flayn. Lend us your strength.”

“Father…Let us help them.” Flayn pleads in a small voice.

He sighs. “Of course. My mind was made up long ago.” He says, facing Edelgard and Hubert, “Very well. Tell me the detailed version of what happened.”

Edelgard smiles, “You have my gratitude.” Her expression quickly turns grim as she begins to describe the horrible event. “As the battle rages on in Shambhala, the underground base of those who slither in the dark, a white light of warp magic suddenly started to engulf one of our friends.” She casts a worried look at Hubert, who looks unusually depressed for some reason. “You can leave if you want.” Seteth catches her gently stroking his back as she whispers to him, while Hubert simply shakes his head. _What was that about?_ “To save her friend, Professor Byleth pushed him away and got herself warped instead.” She closes her eyes, looking painful, and continues, “I didn’t really see it, but it seemed that…they used dark magic to implant a Crest Stone in her, causing her to transform…”

“How atrocious…” Flayn mumbles, terrified.

“Hmm…Crest Stone implantation…” Seteth frowns, contemplating the conversation he had with Rhea five years ago and his theory of Byleth’s existence. A short while before Byleth’s betrayal, he asked Rhea some pointed questions. He learned that Rhea experimented with Byleth when she was an infant, somehow transplanting the Goddess’ consciousness into her. He was not given the opportunity to ask how she did it, however, due to Rhea’s descent to madness following Byleth’s defection to the Empire. Nevertheless, he could roughly hypothesize her method. “Tell me, are you aware of what Rhea did to Byleth as a baby?” He asks.

“We do not know for sure, but we surmised that she placed the Crest Stone of Flames inside her body.” Edelgard says.

“Yes, that is my theory as well. However, something is amiss…” Rhea’s experiment and Byleth’s current circumstance, they both involved Crest Stone implantation. Still, the former situation did not transform her into a Demonic Beast. Moreover, it should not have been possible to perform such a vile deed on the vessel of the divine, just like what happened when the wicked ones intended to drop javelins of light on the monastery. “Byleth’s divine power should have been able to protect her from such a crisis.”

“Well, it should be worth noting that she had forfeited her divine power ever since the Immaculate One’s downfall.” Hubert states.

“What!? Is that true?”

“Yes. Her hair had turned back to her original dark blue, and she was no longer able to utilize the power of her Crest.” Hubert adds. “I suspected that her Crest Stone had simply vanished from her body.”

“Is that so? Hmm…” Still, the mystery of Rhea’s method remains. Knowing exactly how she did it will be vital to this rescue mission.

Coincidentally, it seems that Flayn was thinking the same thing. “Father, isn’t it possible that Rhea had left some valuable information behind?”

“Indeed. Your Majesty, please permit us entry to the monastery, specifically the Archbishop’s quarters.” The words _Your Majesty_ feel weird coming out of his mouth, but he supposes there is nothing for it. They lost the war, so they have to show proper respect to the victors, nothing more, nothing less.

“Of course. I will dispatch some of my subordinates to serve as your escorts to Garreg Mach.”

“That won’t be necessary. It is highly unlikely that we would lose our way, and if something happens, we are more than capable of defending ourselves.”

“I see. Well then, I wish you luck on your travel and your research. Once again, allow me to offer my gratitude for agreeing to aid the professor. Thank you, Seteth. Flayn.”


	8. Chapter 8

The library of Garreg Mach does not hold much knowledge beneficial to their goal. Seteth knows that more than anyone. After all, it was precisely him who directly approved every book before it was publicized. Nonetheless, he and Flayn find this library to be worth staying due to the peace and quiet it provides, especially after nightfall.

In Rhea’s old room they had found an age-old tome which may very well be the solution to their problem. The tome was written in ancient language that was used one thousand years ago among the children of the Goddess, but as the years pass on, even Seteth had discarded it in favor of the newer language. Fortunately, Flayn, who had been slumbering for centuries, retains most of her memory of the ancient language, thus can understand the tome with relative ease.

“Fate certainly works in strange ways.” Seteth says to Flayn, who is viewing the tome. “When we fled, I never thought of coming back to this place. Now, to return in a manner like this…Ah. I’m sorry. I did not mean to break your concentration.”

She lifts her head. “It is alright, Father. I, too, sense an odd feeling welling up inside me ever since we arrived. At first I assumed it was nostalgia, but then I realized it was more like…a feeling of regret. Regret that we cannot walk the same path as Byleth. Regret that things turned out the way they are.”

“Yes. Though impossible, I often find myself wishing for a different outcome. One where you, Rhea, Byleth and I could be a family. One that is unaffected by the horrors of war.”

Flayn chuckles, “It’s hard to believe that even you have secret thoughts like that. However, it is as Mother always said, ‘Dwell too much on the past, and you may be unable to move forward.’”

“You’re right. For now, let’s focus on the task asked of us. After we save Byleth, we may be able to be a family once again. But only if she truly desires so.” Seteth gently pats his daughter’s head. “Now then, does that book contain the information we need?”

Flayn turns her sight back to the book, “Sadly, this tome is only the half of a larger whole. I can understand how Rhea placed the Crest Stone within Byleth, but without the other half of this tome, it is impossible to devise a countermeasure…”

“I see. I heard that many in the imperial army had returned to their home to search for clues. Perhaps one of them will have the answer we seek. In any case, tell me what you’ve learned.”

“We were already aware that the Crest Stone of Flames had been in Rhea’s possession for a long time.”

“Yes. When Nemesis was defeated, she reclaimed the bone and heart of Sothis. And after that, she sought relentlessly to resurrect her.

“Oh, I did not know that was her objective! At any rate, it seems that she imbued the Crest Stone with white magic and sank it into baby Byleth’s chest.” She pauses.

“Hmm? Is something wrong?”

“Well, yes. The book states that this can only be done with…inanimate body. Does that mean Byleth was dead at that time?”

He recalls what he had read in Jeralt’s diary five years ago. “It is highly possible. She might have died during childbirth, much like her mother.”

“And yet, she still breathed and lived for years, due to Rhea implanting the Crest Stone into her body. By doing so, Rhea revived the baby.”

“So the secret of her method was white magic…If I recall correctly, Edelgard said the wicked ones infused dark magic into a Crest Stone, thus resulting in the transformation. Still, there isn’t enough to go on. Looks like we truly need that other half…”

As if on cue, the door of the library opens, and a tall and sinister figure quickly walks in. “Finally, I found you.”

“Hubert!?” Seteth exclaims.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Enbarr?” Flayn asks.

“I found a rare tome in the imperial library. However, no one seemed to be able to decipher it. I figured if there exists anyone who can understand it, it would be you two.” He says, slightly panting, and passes the tome to Flayn.

“Oh!” Flayn cries out. “This is the other half we require!”

“Can we be this lucky?” Seteth says in amazement.

“So you can comprehend it, then?”

“Yes. Flayn is able to do so.” Seteth replies.

“You have my deepest gratitude. Now then, I will leave you to it.” He turns back and prepares to leave.

“A moment, please.” Seteth halts him and stands up from his chair, having several questions in his mind. He knows that all of Byleth’s students adore her deeply, and genuinely wish to bring her back. But this man before him, primarily judging by his panting, looks like he just rode straight from the palace to the monastery, at night no less! Surely it can wait until sunrise or ask a subordinate to deliver the tome. But what’s been bothering Seteth is not really why he chose to show up late at night, it’s the small and inconspicuous interaction between him and Edelgard back in the palace. If his conjecture is correct, he and Byleth may be… “Might I ask what the relationships was between you and Byleth?”

Hubert turns back and crosses his arms. “Why do you ask?”

“Pure curiosity.”

He takes a deep breath and answers in a low voice, “We were engaged.”

_Bullseye._ “I see. Then I take it that the person Byleth sacrificed herself for was you?” Seteth understands that this question may seem inappropriate, but if that truly was the case, then there is something he absolutely must say to the younger man.

Hubert turns his sight to the floor, visibly pained, and says nothing.

It all makes sense now. Why he wasted no time in delivering the tome, and why Edelgard seemed unusually worried about him. It was more than just survivor’s guilt or the desire to save an imperiled friend. It was the agony of failing to protect what he ought to protect. It was the grief of breaking a promise. He reminds Seteth so much of himself that it hurts. He understands all too well the young man’s suffering, having been tormented by the same feeling of helplessness for centuries.

Nevertheless, it is precisely because he understands that he has to speak his mind. After all, he would not want anyone to go through again what he’d been through. “Listen well. Byleth and your friends…they would never blame you for what transpired. The only person blaming you is yourself. Take it from an experienced old man, forgive yourself. Of course, that is not to say you should overlook your failings. Rather, accept that you’ve done wrong and strive to do better in the future.”

“Accept my failings…”

“Indeed.” Seteth continues, putting a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “You are fortunate, Byleth is not dead yet. Whether it’s gratitude or apology, tell her when she gets back.” He lowers his head, eyes closed. “There were many who didn’t receive that chance, you know.”

“I’ll…take your words to heart.” Hubert backs off. “Seteth. Flayn. I thank you.” He bows.

“Just be sure to treat her well.” Seteth smiles. Hubert nods in return and quickly leaves the library.

“Father…” Flayn stands up and casts a worried look at Seteth.

“He was an enemy. And yet…he is only a human too. I couldn’t bear to see another soul suffering the same way as I did. I…”

“I understand, Father.” She embraces him with her little arms. “I am proud to have such a caring and compassionate father, and I’m sure Mother would be as well…”


	9. Chapter 9

Seteth walks into the library, bringing two cups of afternoon tea as per Flayn’s request.

“Thank you, Father.” Flayn diverts her attention away from the tome and to her father, smiling sweetly.

“Anything for you, my dear.” He sets the cups on the table and pats her head. “You must be tired. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of any more help.” He is a bit upset over the fact that he had lost the ability to understand the ancient language, thus having to place much strain on his daughter.

“It is quite alright. In truth, I am glad that I am the only one capable of reading this tome. Through this act I am able to make myself useful to everyone!” Flayn beams with delight. “And this is the first time you rely on me instead of the reverse. I could not be happier!”

“If you say so…” He sighs and takes the seat next to her. “Well, did you learn something new?”

She takes a sip of the tea and starts, “The concept of the solution is quite simple. The magic type used for a Crest Stone’s removal should be the same as the one used for its implantation. In other words, the enemy used dark magic to reinforce the implantation. Therefore, it should technically be possible to devise a dark spell for the removal.”

“Devising a new spell…And how are we supposed to achieve that?”

“Actually, the book does provide the instructions for that matter.”

“Wonderful. Do you require anything else? More helping hands, perhaps?”

“Hmm…Professor Hanneman’s old room may possibly hold what I need.”

“I saw two youths inside the room when I passed by just now. Linhardt and Lysithea, I believe? They may be able to help.”

“Then it is decided. Let us away, Father.”

_____

“And…done!” Flayn says, putting the finishing touch to the dark spell. She deactivates the Crest of Cethleann and lets out a breath of relief.

“Incredible. Just what I would expect from a Saint.” Linhardt comments, not hampered by the fact that Seteth is also present.

Lysithea elbows him and says, “You truly are amazing, Flayn.”

Flayn blushes, “Well, I could not have done it without those valuable documents in your possession. For that, I am grateful.”

“In that case, your thanks will have to go to our other friends. They were the ones providing us with information, we merely sorted them out.” Lysithea replies. “See, this one here was found in the laboratory of the enemies, and that one is from Varley territories. And these are from…Edmund and Gloucester, if memory serves.” She points at the documents with a proud smile.

“How splendid! I am moved by how everyone came together and worked as one!”

“Now then, who will be casting this spell on Byleth?” Seteth asks.

“Hm. Whoever does it must be a skilled dark mage. That greatly narrows down our options…” Lysithea analyzes. “Edelgard, Hubert, or myself.”

“Let’s just choose Hubert and get this over with. After all, it is only fitting that he be the one saving her, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, I concur. Brother, shall we depart for Enbarr on tomorrow morning?” Flayn asks.

“Certainly. With your spell, we will succeed in bringing Byleth Back.” Seteth replies with a smile.

_____

Though stepping into the same Shambhala, Hubert feels completely different from the previous entry. Last time, one month ago, he feels anxiety, stemming from the desire to protect, integrated with his resolve. But this time, he feels excitement, a feeling quite alien to him. Excited for finally having the opportunity to take revenge, and for reuniting with his dear Byleth.

According to their scouts, namely Ferdinand, Dorothea, and Petra, the Black Beast is locked away in a dungeon, but it is highly possible that it…she…will be unleashed just for this battle. And in that scenario, he will be essential to the fight. Though trust is not in his nature, he positively trusts in Flayn and the spell she made. In fact, he has no choice but to.

_First, weaken the beast while continuously casting this spell, pouring your magical energy into it. It will prevent her organs from being damaged. Then, when the beast is incapacitated, approach its chest and begin to extract the energy you poured. The Crest Stone will flow out along with your magical energy, thus ridding her body of malicious substance and reverting her._ Those were Flayn’s instructions. Hmm…Seems simple enough.

“Generals of the Black Eagle Strike Force! We have but two objectives today. Rescue the professor, and eliminate those who slither in the dark. Now, advance!” Edelgard commands.

And with that, the battle begin. Unlike the previous assault where they were divided into two groups, this time they move as one, storming straight towards the central room. Most of the Slitherers were slain during the last battle, and their top scouts probably dispatched some more along the way, hence the new strategy.

The Strike Force breezes through the incompetent enemy front line and arrives at the open ground before the central room. It is not locked, but Thales isn’t inside. As they prepare to inspect the room, the Black Beast, as Hubert anticipated, appears and blocks the entrance.

“Here she comes!” Hubert prepares the spell, gathering his magical energy in his hand like Flayn told him to, and starts casting it.

“Everyone! Attack the Black Beast, but don’t deal the finishing blow!” Edelgard orders.

Hubert continues casting the magic from the rear as the others fight. That’s when he realizes, the Black Beast behaves quite differently from other Demonic Beasts they encountered. If he doesn’t know better, he would say that it…lacks accuracy. But no, it is missing on purpose. When the claws almost pierced through Linhardt just now, they changed direction and slashed the floor instead. It is obvious that she retains the memories of her students, and is trying her hardest to control the uncontrollable. _Byleth…How strong you are…But I will end your suffering and bring you home!_ He channels even more energy into the Beast’s body.

“Hyaaa!” Petra shouts as she delivers the blow that incapacitates the Beast. “Hubert, now!”

Hubert’s legs are a bit unsteady due to the lack of energy in his body. Still, he dashes to the collapsed Beast and finds its chest. Then he starts pulling back the magical energy he just poured into.

Suddenly, an arrow flies right towards him and penetrates his neck. The magic stops flowing into his body and the Black Beast lets out a howl of pain…or is it sorrow? Either way, he feels his consciousness fading. _Byleth…_

The time stops. A sharp sound not unlike the glasses breaking rings out. The color of the world around him flips. He blinks as the arrow removes itself from his neck and flies backwards to the direction that it came from.

The color flips back to normal. He is once again extracting the energy from the Black Beast. _What…just happened…_ This time, he sees the arrow aimed at him and prepared to dodge.

However, Edelgard rushes forwards and guards him with her shield. “Not on my watch!” She blocks the arrow and turns to him. “Hey…Did you also see that? It looked like time had stopped just now…” He nods. _So it wasn’t just me then?_

“Don’t think you can get away with this!” Caspar charges towards the assailant, who is inside the central room, and smashes him with his gauntlets. Bernadetta follows him, firing a Deadeye at the other man in the room.

“Damn you, Fell Star!” The voice of a male is heard. Then a purple magic manifests on the throne inside the room and a tall man appears. “I’ll just have to dispose of him myself!”

“Thales has shown himself! Ferdinand and Dorothea, guard Hubert. The rest of you, take him down!” Edelgard directs as she, Linhardt and Petra storms into the room.

Thales sneers. “Heh. Ever the impatient one, aren’t you, _milady?_ ” He begins charging malevolent power for his spell.

Hubert does not know, nor does he care to know, what Thales is planning. But he does worry that whatever Thales does may affect his momentum and interrupt the magic flow. As he thinks of a prevention, Ferdinand quickly casts a Ward on him. “You will be fine.” He smiles at him.

“Yes. Look, the Crest Stone is beginning to surface! Just a little more!” Dorothea adds, white magic at the ready.

“Thank you both.” He turns his attention back to the Beast and proceeds to put the finishing touches on the operation.

The ground starts to quake. Fortunately, Hubert is not seriously disturbed thanks to Ferdinand’s magic shield. As he removes the Crest Stone, he hears Edelgard shouts Petra’s name in a distance, followed by a powerful “ _with all of my might!_ ”

Thales is dead. As the others surround Hubert, the Beast’s body slowly disintegrates, revealing the girl trapped within. “Byleth!” Hubert pulls the unconscious girl into his arms and tries to find a trace of her being alive. He presses his ear against her chest. Thump thump. Thump thump. “She is alive…” He holds her tighter as he hears the girls’ weeping of relief. He is experiencing so many feelings right now. Joy, relief, gratitude, affection…His mind, perhaps unable to keep up with the emotion waves, is gradually being taken over by exhaustion until he stops struggling to stay sober. He doesn’t mind collapsing, actually, as Byleth is finally with him now.


	10. Chapter 10

Hubert opens his eyes. He is back in his dorm room. The sky is clear, _possibly afternoon,_ he speculates. _What was I doing, sleeping through the day?_

“Oh, thank goodness you’re awake!” He turns his head to the direction of the voice and sees Byleth on a chair besides his bed, watching over him.

“Byleth…” She helps him sit up. “Ugh. I must have overslept—” She cuts him off by throwing herself onto him. _Wait._ His memories are starting to flow back. He saved her in Shambhala, but passed out afterwards. That’s why he was lying on the bed, and why she is embracing him now, right?

“Th-thank you…Thank you so much…” She says while sobbing.

“No thanks necessary, my love.” He gently combs her hair. “You saved my life during the previous battle, and I returned the favor. Simple as that.”

She pulls herself away from him to look him in the eye. “And…I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have done that…I brought pain upon you…and…and…”

He wipes the tears off her face. “I understand. You already said that once, remember? You know, in my dream?”

She gives him a small smile. “Yeah. It’s thanks to Sothis that I got that chance to talk to you. And it’s also thanks in no small part to her that we are here now, alive and well.”

“Oh? What do you mean by that?”

“She saved your life back in Shambhala, you know. She rewound time and prevented your death.”

“Ah. So that was what happened. It seems gratitude is in order…Heh. Never thought the day would come where I would want to give thanks to the Goddess.” He had always despised the Goddess and anything related to the Seiros Faith, and regarded those as the incompetent authorities capable only of mind-controlling the weak.

“Don’t be like that. Sothis cared about me. That’s why she came and talked to me when I was all alone in Shambhala, and why she saved your life. She wanted me…wanted us to find happiness.”

“Hm. Let’s just say my opinion of her has shifted a little. But only a little.”

She looks at him in surprise, “Whoa. That’s a lot, coming from you.” She smiles, “Seriously though, thank you. I’m so very grateful to you, my love.”

“Heh. Save your thanks for the others. Especially Seteth and Flayn.”

“Ooh! I heard a little from El, that they went out of their seclusion to help me.” She expresses her interest in this matter. “So what did they help you guys with?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe how big a help they were. Flayn was the one who deciphered the ancient tome and provided us with a solution. While Seteth…well, he gave me a big talking-to.” He blushes a bit. “Not that I didn’t deserve that, of course.”

She chuckles, “Sounds like Seteth all right. I wonder what he told you.” She pouts, “But I doubt you’ll feel like sharing, huh?”

“You know me well.” He pulls her in for another hug and caresses her hair. “Anyway. Let us offer our gratitude to them tomorrow.”

“Of course.” She quickly lifts the blanket and slips in, nuzzling closer to him as he put an arm around her. “But for now, let’s just sleep for a little while longer.”

He sighs, remembering a pile of reports he has neglected for weeks. “I’m afraid I will have to refuse—”

“No, you can’t. Lady Edelgard’s order. You are to rest for today and be prohibited from touching your duties.” She smiles mischievously and lies down. “Don’t worry though. She told me that Ferdinand has volunteered to take over some of your work.” _Ugh._ Much as he hates to admit it, the man has become one of his most trusty friends of late. But that doesn’t mean relying on him now feels any better than before. “And…you have me now. The marchioness of House Vestra…your wife.” She softly plucks at his clothes, urging him to lie down with her. “Well, not yet but will soon be.”

Not seeing a way out of this situation, he concedes and proceeds to lays himself down beside her. “Fine. But know that I only do this for you, my love.”

_____

It all makes Byleth feel so nostalgic. Five years ago, she used to enter the audience chamber every month to meet with Lady Rhea and Seteth, who would brief her on her missions as the Black Eagles’ professor. Back then, when her emotions lied dormant, she would not feel nervous, unease, or intimidated during the meetings, regarding those only as a simple way to relay information.

But now, she finds herself to be once again stepping into this very chamber to meet with Seteth, much like what she did before. But different from those meetings in the past, Lady Rhea is gone, and Flayn will be there instead. And rather than being relayed with information, she will be reuniting with them and expressing her gratitude, with her spouse no less! She doesn’t quite know how to make sense of this. She feels a bit anxious and yet so excited, feelings that she would have never thought she would feel for a meeting.

Hubert opens the door and she walks in with him. In front of them stand two green-haired individuals, their back against the door. Hearing the sound of the door creaked open, they slowly turn around with smiles on their faces.

“Byleth!” Flayn exclaims in delight, running towards her. Byleth catches her and holds her tight. “I am ever so glad to see you again!”

“Oh, Flayn…I missed you so much.” She strokes her hair, like she would always do whenever the girl gave the correct answer during the individual tutoring.

Seteth walks towards them before turning to Hubert. “Excellently done, bringing her back.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Hubert replies.

“Seteth.” She says as she loosens her grip on Flayn, allowing the girl to return to her father’s side. “I’m truly glad to see you as well.” She smiles at him.

“And I you, Byleth.”

“We wish to properly thank you both. You’ve helped us so very much. Without you, we wouldn’t have been standing here right now. For that, we are truly grateful.” She bows together with Hubert.

“Think nothing of it. We were just lending a hand to a friend in need.” Seteth says.

“Father, I think you meant a _family_ in need, is that not so?” Flayn corrects him. “Even after all those heartbreak during the war…Even if your hair has turned back to your original shade…We are, and will always be, your family. Our bonds will not be so easily severed, after all.”

“Indeed.” Seteth adds, “Letting go of grudges was not easy, but once I did, I realized that just like us, you were walking your own chosen path. And even though our paths conflicted, our ties remained, unbroken and true.”

Byleth feels an unspeakable sense of relief welling up in her heart. She has always regretted the fact that Seteth and Flayn were her enemies. Flayn had been welcoming and amiable to her since the very day one, literally. And though Seteth struggled to place trust in her in the beginning, she could tell that he was progressively trying his best to warm up to her. They were both family to her, and the thought of harming them saddened her, not to mention killing them.

She knew that to a commander like her, they were nothing more than two enemy generals to be taken down. But her heart, though still as a stone, fully understood that this wasn’t what she wanted. That’s why she insisted on engaging them herself. She wanted them to listen to reason, to survive, to keep living. In the end, it worked, though she felt a bit empty inside, believing that fate would never have them meet again and that they would probably resent her for the rest of their long, long lives.

But now, here they are, telling her that they still think of her as family…It fills her now-beating heart with warmth and delight.

“Ah! Byleth, are you alright?” Flayn asks, breaking her out of her thoughts. The girl approaches her and places a hand on her cheek. “You are crying…I’ve never seen you bear such an expression before…” She wipes a tear off Byleth’s face.

_Huh? Since when was I crying?_ She blushes, “Oh…I didn’t notice…Um…This is so embarrassing…”

Seteth chuckles, “Don’t be ashamed of crying. In all honesty, I’m quite pleased to see that you can now experience emotions just like the rest of us.”

“Oh, stop with the teasing.” Her face burns with bashfulness as she quickly changes the subject. “A-anyway, what is your plan from here? Going back in isolation?”

“Yes. We will once again withdraw from this world.”

“Um…Actually, I have a proposition. Would you mind coming back to live in the monastery? We will be reinstating Garreg Mach as a learning institution where everyone, regardless of status, may attend. And we would greatly appreciate it if you would offer your wisdom to children of the next generation.” _And that way, I would be able to see you two whenever I want…_ is her unspoken thought.

But Seteth doesn’t seem as excited about the idea. He frowned, “Hm. Am I right to assume you wouldn’t be stationed here in the future?”

“Yes…Hubert and I will fulfill our duties as the emperor’s advisors. Therefore, we will be in Enbarr for the majority of our time.”

“Then we see no reason to stay here. It is clear that living in isolation is much safer than remaining here.”

“I see…” A small part of her is expecting this, but she still genuinely hoped that they would accept.

“I’m sorry, Byleth. This is the last time we see each other. Even if one day, after peace reigns, we would resurface, I doubt that you will be there to greet us. Still, we are grateful. Grateful that we met you. Grateful that Flayn had the opportunity to study under you. Grateful that you care about us so deeply.” Seteth says with a wistful smile, “Just remember, no matter how many ages our lives may span, know that we will always think of you as our family.”

Two streaks of tears slide down from her cheeks. She struggles with whether she is to embrace him or not when she feels Hubert’s hand nudging her back. She turns to him and he nods in response. She then throws her arms around Seteth’s waist and cries into his chest. He returns the embrace and pats her on the back.

This is so embarrassing, and yet she is unable to control herself. It is in times like this that she wishes she was still the Ashen Demon, unflinching in the face of emotional occasions. Her recently-revitalized heart is beating so fast that it makes her a bit short of breath. After a few moments, she pulls away from him, eyes and cheeks both red.

“As do all things in life, reunion will eventually come to an end.” Flayn says, taking Byleth’s hands in her own. “It is saddening, and yet…as Father said, we have our own path to see to, much like you.”

“The least you can do is to send us off with a smile.” Seteth says.

She wipes the tears off with the back of her hands and smiles, “You’re right. Seteth. Flayn. Thank you, for all that you’ve done. I wish you safe travel…and eternal happiness.”

“Thank you, Byleth. Now then, Let us be off.” The green-haired duo walks towards the door and stops before it. “Hubert.” Seteth turns and casts the man a final look, “Be sure to treat her well.”

Hubert bows, “I will. You have my word.”

The door closes, concluding the bittersweet reunion. Byleth reaches for Hubert’s hand and intertwines their fingers. She looks up to him and smiles, “We’d better be on our way as well.”

He returns the smile and squeezes her hand, “Yes. To Enbarr. To _our_ chosen path.”

It is as the wise girl said, all things will eventually come to an end. No matter how discouraging, no matter how difficult, she will have to get back on her feet and continue striding on her chosen path. But she knows she will be alright, as she is not alone. She has her loved one by her side, traveling with her every step of the way. She knows that they will overcome any obstacle thrown at their way and lead Fodlan to a better future, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thanks so much for reading this! This is actually the first time I tried my hands on writing and I'm not a native speaker, so please pardon me for any mistakes or poor vocabulary.  
> Anyway, I'd had this idea for more than four months, and I'm glad to have finally written it down. Three Houses is my favorite game of all time, and I absolutely love Hubert as a character, hence this work! I hope you enjoy it and leave a kudo, as it would mean so much to me. Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
